Talking To The Moon
by Kazemaru Yuukito
Summary: Sebuah songfic mengenai penantian Sakura setelah Sasuke pergi dari desa. First fic. Oneshot.


**Talking To The Moon**

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Talking To The Moon (song) © Bruno Mars

Talking To The Moon (fic) © Kazemaru Yuukito

Genre: Romance, angst

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warning: First fic, OOC, miss typo, drabble

Summary:

Sebuah songfic mengenai penantian Sakura setelah Sasuke pergi dari desa. First fic. Oneshot.

All Sakura's POV

Don't like, don't read

-KY-

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back, I want you back

* * *

Aku tahu kau ada di tempat yang sangat jauh dariku, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu? Aku selalu merindukanmu. Meski hati ini telah kau sakiti, aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskanmu. Sebanyak apapun kau sakiti aku, aku tetap menginginkanmu.

* * *

My neighbours think I'm crazy

But they don't understand

You're all I have, you're all I have

* * *

Aku selalu merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun. Sangatmerindukanmu. Aku baru saja dimarahi oleh Tsunade-shisou karena aku sering lengah dalam misi. Aku sering dimarahi ibuku karena sering melamun. Aku selalu memkirkanmu, Sasuke-kun. Mereka mulai berpikir aku menjadi gila karenamu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, Sasuke-kun. Kau adalah nafasku. Kau adalah jantungku. Kau adalah jiwaku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Sasuke-kun.

* * *

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Try to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

* * *

Saat malam tiba, waktu yang selalu kutunggu sejak kau pergi. Aku duduk di kamarku. Sendirian. Menatap bulan yang bersinar terang mala mini. Aku membuka mulutku dan berkata, "Hai, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Air mataku mulai menetes. "Hari ini bulannya indah ya, Sasuke-kun? Aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun." Aku mulai terisak. Dadaku terasa sesak. "kapan kau akan pulang, Sasuke-kun? Aku meindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Aku tahu ini adalah hal bodoh. Berbicara pada bulan dan berharap kau membalas perkataanku lewat bulan juga. Tapi ini adalahsatuy-satunya cara untuk mengobati rinduku padamu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengambil foto saat kita di tim 7 dulu. Air mataku berjatuhan di atas foto itu. Aku mendekapnya di dadaku dan kembali menatap bulan. "Kau tahu, Sasuke-kun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

* * *

I'm feeling like I'm famous

The talk of the town

They say I've gone mad, yeah, I've gone mad

* * *

Kegiatan di desa tetap sama seperti saat sebelum kau pergi, Sasuke-kun. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, ninja-ninja berlompatan di atap menjalankan misi mereka. Tapi ada satu perubahan yang terjadi, Sasuke-kun. Orang-orang selalu membicarakanku saat aku lewat di depan mereka. Menatapku dengan pandangan jijik. Mereka berkata bahwa aku sudah gila. Bahkan teman-teman kita saat genin juga mengataiku gila. Naruto juga sedikit canggung saat menjalankan misi bersamaku. Ya, aku memang sudah gila karena tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sudah berjuta-juta kali mengatakan ini. Aku merindikanmu, Sasuke-kun. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku.

* * *

But they don't know what I know

Cause when the sun goes down

Someone's talking back, yeah, they're talking back

* * *

Walaupun semua orang menganggapku gila, aku tetap bertahan karena mereka tidak tahu satu hal. Saat matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat, seseorang membalas perkataanku tiap malam. Seseorang yang selalu kurindukan. Seseorang yang selalu kunantikan. Kau, Sasuke-kun. Kau balas berbicara padaku setiap malam. Walau itu hanya khayalanku. Walau itu hanya mimpi.

* * *

At night when the stars light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

Try to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, di mana kau sekarang? Aku merindukanmu." Suaraku terdengar seperti jeritan pilu di tengah malam. "Sasuke-kun, pulanglah, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau tidak merindukan teman-temanmu di sini? Apa kau… tidak merindukanku?" Aku sedikit berteriak. Berharap kau dapat mendengarku dari seberang sana. "Sasuke-kun." Air mata sudah membasahi pipiku. Tubuh ini terasa berat. Akupun jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Ahh… ahh… ahh

Do you ever hear me calling?

(Ahh… ahh… ahh…)

Ho hou ho ho hou

* * *

Entah ini mimpi atau bukan, aku melihatmu berjalan di depanku, Sasuke-kun. "Sasuke-kun," panggilku. Tapi kau seakan tidak mendengarku. Kau terus berjalan menjauhiku. Aku mencoba memanggilmu kembali. "Sasuke-kun, ini aku Sakura." Kau tetap menjauh. Aku mulai berlari. Tangankku terulur mencoba menggapaimu. "Sasuke-kun, berhenti! SASUKE-KUN!" kau terasa semakin jauh. Aku mempercepat lariku. "SASUKE-KUN!" Aku terus berteriak. Kakiku sudah mulai lelah, tapi kupaksakan berlari. Kau begitu jauh dariku. Padahal aku berlari dan kau hanya berjalan, tetapi kau semakin jauh dariku. "SASUKE-KUN!" aku menatap punggungmu yang semakin kecil sambil berlari. Kakiku sudah lelah. Mulutku sudah kering. Tapi semakin aku berlari, kau semakin jauh meninggalkanku, Sasuke-kun. Aku jatuh terjerembab. Badanku terasa kaku. Aku hanya bisa memandangmu dari jauh. "Sasuke-kun! Jangan pergi!" Kau semakin jauh. "Tidak! SASUKE-KUN!" punggungmu semakin mengecil aku mecoba mengejarmu kembali, tapi badan ini tidak mau bergerak. "Tidak! SASUKE-KU,N, JANGAN PERGI!" sosokmu tinggal sebuah titik kecil dalam pandanganku. "SASUKE-KUN! BERHENTI!" Titik itu menghilang. "TIDAAAAK! SASUKE-KUN! JANGAN PERGI! SASUKEEE!"

* * *

'Cause eery night

I'm talking to the moon

* * *

Cahaya bulan menerangi kamarku. Aku menatap bulan dengan tatapan sendu. "Sasuke-kun," rintihku. Cairan hangat mulai mebasahi pipiku.

* * *

Still try to get to you

In hopes you're on the other side

Talking to me too

Or am I a fool who sits alone

Talking to the moon?

* * *

"Sasuke-ku, apakah kau mendengarku? Sasuke-kun," Bahuku bergetar. "Sasuke-kun, kuharap kau mendengarku di manapun kau berada, Sasuke-kun" Aku menarik nafas panjang. "Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. Aishiteru."

OWARI

Author's note:

Yosh! Selesai juga fanic pertamaku! Kenalin, aku Kazemaru Yuukito. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kaze. Salam kenal! Aku sebenarnya sudah agak lama berkeliaran di . akhirnya aku punya aku punya akun! Ide fanfic ini memang aku dapet waktu dengerin Talking To The Moon-nya Bruno Mars. Jadi kubikin ceritanya beberapa hari di otak trus kutulis deh! Thanks for reading ya! Akhir kata, salam kenal senpai-senpai and readers! Mohon bantuannya! ^^

With love,

Kazemaru Yuukito


End file.
